


Choices

by findinemo



Category: Home and Away (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findinemo/pseuds/findinemo
Summary: What happens when Alex's ex comes to SummerBay?
Relationships: Willow Harris/Alex Neilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	1. Charlotte

**Author's Note:**

> I have not had much writing muse lately but this couple has changed that. I have am idea where I see this story going, but feedback is always welcome! 
> 
> Big thanks to my beta   
Jobadge

Alex sighed, it had been a long day and night after a double shift. She ran her hand through her hair, knowing that the busy shift was bound to have taken its toll on what would have been her neatly tied back hair when the shift started. She was tired, not only in body but her mind as well - the last emergency case she had dealt with was complex and intense, drawing on her in-depth knowledge at a fast pace and now all she really wanted to do was grab a shower and see Willow. 

Just thinking about seeing her face brought a smile to her face. Willow had become a sure-fire way to bring a smile at any time of day and the more time they had spent together the more she wanted to see her as much as possible, maybe snuggling up next to her would be the best way to relax her mind and ease her into a long-needed slumber.

Alex walked from the main entrance when she came to an immediate halt, hearing a voice that she thought she’d long left behind. 

“Hey, well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

Alex turned towards the voice, not needing to see the face to know who it was. 

“Charlotte…, what are you doing here? How did you even find me? It’s been a year... You can’t just come here…,” the words and questions all came rolling out at once, the shock of seeing her ex-girlfriend caught her off guard.

Alex stepped forward, taking a deep breath as she closed the gap between them. There was a time when Charlotte’s face was the one she looked forward to seeing after a long shift, but that time was long ago and seeing her now only brought back a familiar wave of pain and dread. 

Their break up had been unexpected and painful, she thought they had been settled, wanted the same things but a bolt out of the blue was Charlotte coming home from work one day and announcing that she was bored and was going to travel, like it or not, she was going. And that was it, the bags were packed and Alex’s words of compromise or pleading fell on deaf ears. And that was the last she had seen of Charlotte over a year ago..., until now.

“Ok, Alex calm down, I didn’t come here to cause any issues for you. I do still care about you…” Charlotte looked Alex up and down, admiring the woman she had spent ten years with.

“Seriously, don’t give me that bullshit, you walked out and I haven’t heard from you since, I suppose you must’ve been too busy traveling eh!” Alex sighed, not sure if she even wanted to hear what her ex had to stay.

“Yeah, OK…, I get you’re still angry…”

“I’m not angry Charlotte, I’m over it and I’m tired after a long shift.” Alex started back to her car, not wanting to get into any disagreements.

“Look, I got your address from your mom. I needed to have this conversation in person. After I tell you, I’m gone I promise. I didn’t come here to hurt you… You know that’s never been my attention Lex…, and I know that I did before...”

Alex sighed as she tried to calm her nerves. She looked down at the phone in her hand and tapped a quick message to Willow, letting her know she had been delayed but would be with her soon.

“So..., a coffee and you can tell me what it is that brought you out of the woodwork but please - no games. If this gets messy, I’m leaving…”

Charlotte put both her hands in the air in imitation surrender, “no messing, I promise…”

Alex turned and headed back towards the hospital, turning her head beckoning Charlotte to follow her.

Charlotte waited until they were seated before looking up at Alex, taking a moment to look at her properly before speaking, “you look good Alex, you look happy…”

“I am happy…”

“Have you met someone…?”

“Charlotte please, just tell me the reason you’ve just happened to turn up in a new town where I happen to be working…, why are you here?”

“Well, uh… Well, one of the things that we talked about and planned for when we were together…, well it could happen…, and I don’t know what to do.”

“What are you talking about?” Alex asked, confused about what she was hearing.

“Well you know how you were all for the settling down stuff, you work on your career, we put the traveling on hold and start a family? The paperwork we filled in…?”

Alex swallowed, “the adoption paperwork…?”

“Yes, that paperwork. Well, the social worker called, they still have my number… Anyway, uh…, there is this kid... I don’t know all the details but his parents died in a car accident and he has no one else, no other family. He’s in the hospital and they wanted to know if we were still interested in adopting.”

“Is this some kind of joke?”

“Alex, I wouldn’t joke about something like this for god sake. I just got the call from the Social Worker, she said there would be stuff to sort out, but he meets our profile and it would be a trial, of course, you know to see how it all goes.”

Alex looked blankly, trying to take in everything that was being said to her. A child…, they always talked about having a family. A family of their own to love and bring up, but they weren’t together anymore. They hadn’t been together for over a year and now she was here and she was with Willow…

Charlotte looked at Alex, she could see the conflicted thoughts and feelings coursing through the expressions on her face, “Alex…, I have to be honest, I only said I would get back to them for you. I am not mom material and if I’m honest…, I never was. I know I said I was okay with it all back then… when we were together, but I know that was in the hopes of keeping you…”

Alex looked incredulous, “keeping me…, you walked out on me. You said you didn’t want us anymore and wanted to travel. There was no discussion, you just went, so please - don’t sit there telling me you were doing anything to keep me…”

“Alex, I know…, I walked out, I had no right to say that. I’m just explaining because of this situation. This was your dream... I think you should go for it without me. I mean, if kids are still part of your life plan and in this new life you’ve made…”

Alex couldn’t believe it, yes a family was in the cards, it always had been for her…, one day after her career was more settled and things were in place... She knew she had rushed ahead in filling the papers out when they had. She had been desperate to save her relationship, save what they had. But it hadn’t happened and now she knew it was for the best. Kids wouldn’t have fixed her and Charlotte. Nothing could have fixed them. But now though, there was a child out there alone who needed her. It would be tricky but how could she turn down a trial period. Wasn’t that selfish?

Alex put her hand to her head, the thoughts running through her mind, the possibilities, the obstacles, the questions she had coursing through her mind…

How would she do it a single mom... Single working mom... Was he even old enough for school... 

Willow…

Alex sighed, wondering how and why life aligns in certain ways, complicated ways when life seemed to be going in a positive direction… 

Willow was a whole other factor in this situation. She really cared about willow and this was all new to her, a new relationship, a new relationship with a woman… 

How would she take knowing Alex could be a mom. Feeling overwhelmed with too many unanswered questions she decided to focus on ones she could get answers to. 

Alex looked up at Charlotte, who had been watching her intently, “Ok, so a kid is out there and needing a home…? Do you think they would still consider just me? How old is he? What did you find out?”

Charlotte couldn’t help but smile. This was the Alex she had fallen in love with all those years ago. Putting everyone else first, thinking about the possibilities, searching for facts.

“Well, he’s three, he should be released by Social Workers on Friday…, from what they said it looks like they just want a safe home for him. Just call them, tell them your still interested if you are. If you're not then tell them that. I just couldn’t not tell you.”

Charlotte finished before sliding the number across the table and into her ex’s hand, “all I wish for you Alex, is that you find happiness. You deserve it.”

“That’s my wish for you too Charlotte. Thank you..., for coming here and for telling me,” Alex said as she got up and slid the paper with the number into her pocket. 

After ditching her now cold coffee she headed home, as Alex walked to her car she was shaking her head…, boy it had been a morning already, a run-in with her ex and now a chance to be a mom. She couldn’t deal with it, not without seeing Willow and getting some much-needed sleep. Letting herself into her apartment she dropped her bag on the table before heading into the bedroom. Smiling at her sleeping girlfriend Alex kicked off her shoes. Crawling into the bed Alex leaned down kissing Willow gently. As she felt her return the kiss Alex felt all her worries vanish. She had decisions to make, but right now she just needed to rest. As Willow wrapped her arm around her, Alex snuggled against her finally letting sleep take over.


	2. Small Town

Alex managed a few hours of a restless sleep when she felt Willow gently shift out from under her arm which was draped across her waist. Alex rubbed her sleepy eyes as she propped herself up on her elbow while watching Willow get dressed ready for an apparent morning run.

Alex smiled to herself, yes Charlotte had turned up yesterday and Alex felt shaken by the visit and by the conversation. She now had a lot to think about, the problem was that she just didn’t want to have that conversation when everything was so new to Willow. No, not yet - she was just going to focus on her day off and celebrate the fact that Willow had been able to be open and ‘out’ to those she cared about and they didn’t have to hide. 

“You do know that no matter how sexy you look in your running outfit, there is no way I am going on the beach to run not after a double shift.., I am going to shower and relax.” Alex groaned her eyes never leaving Willow’s. Willow knowing her girlfriend hated working out when she wasn’t lacking sleep knew better than to push.

“I know,” Willow smiled, “I’m going to run and bring back coffee from Irene’s. But…, you won’t be missing your session later. Can’t be slacking on my manager duties.” Willow teased as she pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips. 

“Now, relax and enjoy the time off, I’ll be back in an hour.” Alex watched Willow leave before she fell back against the pillows letting sleep take over for a bit longer. 

Willow took off on her normal jog along the beach with a sense of freedom, a feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time. She stopped to chat with Colby and Mac before heading into the diner. She was just ordering two coffees when she saw Bella and Dean both glaring at a strange blonde woman in the corner, one that she didn’t recognize from the local community. 

“What’s with them?” Willow asked Irene who just shrugged before she went to fill her order. Shaking her head Willow walked over to her friends taking a seat at the table. 

“Ok, so why are we glaring at complete strangers now guys?“

“Well…,” Bella said excitedly, “Willow, she’s a stranger but apparently…, your girlfriend knows her… Mason saw them talking yesterday and he said…, he didn’t think she was a patient. We need to get to the bottom of this, right Dean?”

Dean glared but shook his head. 

“Nah, this is between Willow and Alex, I have to get to the beach and you need to meet Maggie so let’s go. I’m sure it’s nothing, maybe a friend.” Dean tried to extract himself from the conversation as he stood and squeezed Willow’s shoulder as he passed with Bella, knowing if he didn’t get her out of the proximity soon, she would likely try and play detective and get herself or someone else in trouble.

Willow stared across at the blonde woman for a few more seconds before paying for her coffees and heading back outside. Willow’s mind wandered, who was she was a good question, but she was sure Alex would tell her when she got back. It wasn’t like they had much time to talk before she had taken off for her run this morning and last night when Alex slipped into bed behind her after her long shift. 

Willow was so lost in her thoughts she failed to notice Bella walking right back into the diner and plopping herself down in front of Charlotte. 

Charlotte had noticed her looking across at her before but had chalked it up to it being a small town and the obvious rumor mills that comes with a stranger in town. She knew Alex was going to be mad she had stayed around. But there had been more news since their conversation and she owed it to Alex to make sure she didn’t give up on her dream if nothing else. 

However, her own curiosity had piqued and because Alex had looked and seemed so settled, she felt like she wanted to know more about this new life Alex built for herself…, probably the reason why she didn’t chase Bella off when she sat opposite uninvited, here was an opportunity presented to her to find out a little something. 

Bella knew she had a reputation for making dating a hard process for her family - Dean, and Colby especially, but she only did it because she cared and someone had to look after them so they didn’t get hurt. Willow could hold her own but Bella still worried about her since she’d almost died and she just wanted her to be happy. She would find out what this stranger wanted and more importantly when she was leaving.

“So…, hi I’m Bella... I was wondering…, how do you know Alex?”

Charlotte couldn’t help but chuckle at the teen’s forwardness. She was too young for Alex to be dating her, but she did seem to know her ex so she decided to play along.

“I”m an old friend of Alex’s, a very good…, old friend. Why do you want to know? What are you to Alex, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Bella swallowed as she thought of a reply, “well..., Alex is family and I want to make sure she’s safe.”

“I respect that. You and Alex must be close. She doesn’t usually let many people in…”

“She saved my life!” Bella said with a sense of pride and protectiveness,” and she’s dating my…, sort of sister, so yeah we’re close. So... you didn’t say why you’re here.”

“I”m here to talk to her about something, wait…, did you say she was dating your sister?” 

Bella nodded but before she could say more she saw Colby glaring at her from the entrance. 

“I gotta go…” Bella said shooting a glare at the blonde before heading over to where her brother was. 

“You should be with Maggie… She is helping us, Bella, you can’t blow this off... Who was that anyway?”

“She’s some friend of Alex’s and yes, I know, I know, let’s go.” Bella moaned knowing she had been caught red-handed.

Bella walked out of the diner with Colby and right past Willow, who had heard the tail end of what Bella said. 

Willow’s thoughts raced, she knew they both had a past and as understanding, as she was, Alex was faced with Willow’s past on a daily basis when seeing Dean. Willow decided that she wasn’t going to freak out and jump to conclusions, she was going to head home to her girlfriend and see if the conversation headed in the direction of the stranger in town. Then maybe later, she would speak to Bella to see what she had found out. 

Pushing down her worries, Willow headed back to Alex’s. Letting herself back in she put the drinks on the counter before heading towards the sound of the hairdryer. Walking up to the bathroom Willow leaned against the door taking in the beautiful sight. 

“So you didn’t get much more sleep then?”

“Nah, it seems I just sleep better when you’re next to me.” Alex flirted as she turned off the hairdryer before leaning over and pressing a kiss to her girlfriend. 

“You look beautiful even when you’re all sweaty but the shower is all yours if you want it. “

Willow tried not to worry about the fact Alex wasn’t telling her, it was probably nothing…, nothing to say about a leggy blonde visiting. Pushing her insecurities down Willow headed into the bathroom to grab a shower before work. 

Alex smiled as she watched Willow disappear into the bathroom, she checked her phone as she drank her coffee, seeing a few texts from Charlotte saying she was still in town, Alex groaned.

She had to find a way to explain things to Willow before she found out from somewhere else, because knowing Charlotte as she did, she knew she was not the most discreet person in the world and she didn’t have any doubts that if she was seen around town she wouldn’t hesitate to mention that Alex was the reason for the visit, the details were irrelevant, just the connection of names was enough to set tongues wagging. Small town gossip. A lovely small town, but they gossiped nonetheless. 

After sending her ex a quick text Alex made a quick breakfast so Willow would at least have something to eat before she had to head off to work. Alex just wanted to enjoy her time with Willow, so maybe she would tell her that night when they had dinner, that way she could try and explain it all in a relaxed environment. Yes, she’d explain it all, be open about the visit and then hopefully Charlotte would be gone and back out of her life. 

Their breakfast was calm and relaxed, each lost in their own thoughts. Willow quietly worrying about the beautiful woman she had seen in the diner and why Alex hadn’t brought her up in conversation, of course, there was the possibility that this was something completely innocent... Alex was quietly worried about Charlotte, why she was still here and whether Willow would freak out…, and there was a kid out there who needed her or was that too forward-thinking, she didn't know him and he didn’t even know she existed. First things first though, she knew she had to tell Willow and she would do that night at dinner tonight. 

“So…,” Alex looked directly as Willow, “I’ll be at my PT session at three…, I won’t be late. Then tonight, I’m taking you to dinner…, then maybe a walk on the beach and we can talk about some things…, if that sounds ok?”

Willow nodded, a sense of relief that Alex wanted to talk, maybe that meant there would be an explanation of the leggy blonde she saw. “That sounds like a plan. What are you going to do for the rest of the day?” 

“I am going to see Bella, see if I can’t get her out a bit to give Colby a break. I know he worries about her.“ Alex said as she headed out after Willow. Once she dropped Willow off at the gym with a kiss Alex headed out in hopes to find Bella. Finding her at the apartment looking stressed over schoolwork, Alex dropped her purse as she took a seat next to the teen. 

“How’s it going?”

Bella groaned before slamming the book shut. “It’s shit, complete shit. Never have kids not unless your gonna treat them right. My dad never made school a priority and now Colby is stuck with me… Wait, how come you’re here?” Bella asked as she worked on calming herself down.

“Well, no one likes school and it’s not useless Bella. You do have some catching up but you’re a smart girl, I can see you running rings around Dean and Colby… and sometimes, but don’t tell her I said this, even Willow. And, I came by to see if you wanted to take a break, get out for a bit and go get a smoothie. “

Wanting answers about Charlotte Bella readily agreed. Alex was happy to get to know the girl who meant so much to Willow, so followed on as Bella lead her down to the diner. It wasn’t until they were seated that she started to sense something more was going on with Bella. She had a feeling for the first time since she started dating Willow just how Mac must have felt.

“So…, you know I don’t usually like anyone, well…, I mean anyone who my family dates…, Ziggy was ok…, Mac let us down…” Bella looked down at her smoothie, “ And now there’s you. You saved my life…, Willow really likes you and I liked you…, I think I still do…” 

Alex swallowed hard as she watched the turmoil crossing Bella’s face, she had no idea what she was about to say, but her gut told her it wasn’t going to be positive.

Bella continued, “so…, why is your friend here? Is she an ex-girlfriend? Does Willow know? Are you leaving Willow? Willow has been through so much, you can’t hurt her too. I can’t take care of everyone. I really just want them to be happy you know...”

Alex saw how Bella’s mind was racing a thousand miles an hour and reached out and put a calming hand on her shoulder.

“Ok first things first. I like you a lot and I really like Willow. I would never intentionally hurt her or you, or Colby or Dean. I get it that you come as a package deal.”

“Yeah, we grew up together. I was younger... But Willow helped save me and she keeps me safe, even when I’m horrible to her. I don’t really remember my mom so well some days. But imagine what Willow does, that would be what my mom would do if she was here.”

Alex nodded and took a breath before answering Bella’s questions. As much as she wanted to tell the teen to mind her own business about Charlotte, she had to take her own advice, she had told Willow only a few weeks ago it wasn’t right to leave Bella guessing. 

“Well, let me try and answer all those questions - so, yes Willow cares about you as much as a mother or older sister would. I know Willow has been through things, I think we all have but if there is something I don’t know at this time then, I don’t want to press about it, whatever it is…, she will tell me in her own time. I am not leaving Willow, I wouldn’t - I am head over heels Bella. And you don’t have to take care of any of them, they are the adults and your job is to be a kid and enjoy life. The woman you met is Charlotte, she is my ex-girlfriend. I didn’t know she was coming, she just showed up with some news we have to sort out. She should be gone soon…” Alex suddenly had a thought, “does Willow know about her?”

Bella nodded slowly and Alex felt her stomach drop as she sighed. 

“Yeah..., well, I say yeah but she saw her at the diner. But she didn’t know who she was. None of us did until I went over and asked her. What kind of things do you have to discuss?” Bella pushed trying for more information. Anything to make sure Willow wasn’t being played. 

“It’s private adult stuff. But I need to ask you one thing. Let me tell Willow who Charlotte is ok? I don’t want her thinking anything is wrong.” Alex felt almost pleading, not wanting anyone else but her to talk to Willow.

“Yeah, ok I won’t tell her I give you my word. Just promise me you won’t’ hurt her. Mac left…, I don’t want you to leave too.” Bella said the last part more to herself than to Alex. 

Leaning over Alex whispered. “I won’t be leaving either of you, I promise.”

Alex thanked Bella for her confidence before leaving and heading to the gym. This thing was already blowing way out of proportion. She had to tell Willow now before someone else did. She had every intention of keeping the promise she made to Bella that she wasn’t going to hurt Willow... Not if she could help it...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain smut. Just a warning if that's not your thing. Hope you like this chapter!

Alex was focused she knew this couldn’t wait, not any longer. It had already blown up bigger than it really needed to be. Bella knew and Alex didn’t know why but she was pissed that Charlotte being here had upset the teen so much. Willow hadn’t told her everything about the family situation but there was enough to know the teen relied heavily on stability and more importantly, her family. Bella also now thought of Alex as family and that meant she came under the same ethos in Bella's mind - no one was hurting her family. 

Alex was still stewing on the current situation when she saw Willow helping a client. She looked across at Willow, taking a deep breath as she realized the effect this woman was having on her, with a realization that she knew, without a doubt that she was falling for her, hard and fast. Alex waited until Willow was free and made her way to the counter. 

“Hey, I was hoping instead of my PT session we could talk… I uh..., need to talk to you about something. Also, I vote on no working out..."

Willow laughed before kissing Alex hello. “You would always, rather die than work out most days. But, lucky for you it is time for my break, so you wanna go get some food at Salt?" Willow was looking at Alex's expression, "are you okay? We can talk here..., is this something bad babe?”

Alex knew she was worrying about nothing and that was upsetting Willow. A thought passed through her mind, a wicked thought which did not usually occur, or hadn't in a long time, Alex smirked at Willow, "you know, we could go eat in a bit..., I was thinking maybe just maybe we make better use of your break..."

Willow’s eyes widened as the realization hit her, she bit down on her lip, looking around as if the who gym knew exactly what had just transpired between them as if everyone knew..., "here...?" she whispered. 

Alex smirked as she stepped closer, “yes, right here, right now, well not right here, in your office here, but..." Alex rolled her eyes before whispering, "I want you...”  
She loved the woman standing in front of her and she had every intention of showing her, stepping out of her comfort zone and just let go and live life. With a nod from Willow, Alex walked into the office to wait for her to join her. This was almost as nuts as skinny dipping but she needed to feel close to Willow. Before Alex could get lost in her own thoughts her girlfriend was back and Alex, after locking the door and putting the shade down, had Willow’s back pressed against the door their lips locked in a deep kiss. 

As Alex deepened their kiss her hands slide down Willows sides wanting to feel her, feel close to her and feel every inch of her body - to memorize it - take in every inch, but she knew that in this moment, she was on a time frame. Pulling out of the kiss Alex leaned over to whisper into her girlfriend’s ear. 

“I‘m going to make you feel so good..., do you trust me?”

Willow nodded before smiling wide, “yes doctor, I trust you...”

Hearing the nickname Alex smiled, "that's the correct answer, so..., let the doctor take care of you.” 

Alex pushed Willow’s legs apart, as her lips pressed against Willow’s once more. Alex’s hands slid down into her shorts past her panties. Feeling Willow already wet for her Alex nipped on her bottom lip.

“You are so wet for me baby.”

Alex purred as her fingers ran against Willow’s silky wet entrance. Alex wanted nothing more than to drag Willow’s pleasure out, maybe even drive her a bit crazy. If they were at home she would have taken her time, but right now they had limited time and she wanted to make Willow forget her own name, just for a short while. As Alex nibbled on Willow's neck, her fingers slid inside of Willows velvet walls. She watched as Willow’s reacted to her touches and strokes. 

“Oh God..., right there...” Willow hissed trying to keep her voice low.

Hearing Willow’s direction Alex smiled, her finger slid across Willows core, feeling Willow react Alex picked up her pace, rotating between sliding across her core and rolling it between her fingers. Her perfectly placed and timed touches soon brought Willow not just up to her edge but right over it, with a body-shaking orgasm. Alex continued until she felt Willow calm so much that she was leaning against her.

“That good huh,” Alex asked before kissing her girlfriend lovingly. 

Willow only nodded as she tried to gain her composure. Alex was about to kiss her again when she heard a knock on the door. 

“Hey..., Willow you in there? Dean sent me to get you.” Bella called out as both women chuckled.

“Yeah, I’ll be right out.”

Willow choked out as she quickly got herself to looking presentable again. “Least she knocked this time...” 

“Yes and we remembered to lock the door,” Alex said as she cleaned off her hands. Before she gave the signal to Willow to let Bella in. 

The teen walking in looked between the two women before shaking her head. “Seriously, you two..., I don’t even want to know... Anyways, Dean and Colby want you to come to Salt for lunch with us. You guys in?"

Both women nodded before following the teen out and up to Salt. Alex pressed a few kisses to Willows face and hand as they walked. Alex hated to admit it but she was worried about Charlotte and worried if Willow found out about it all, she would leave her over it. Willow had become her happy place and a home..., a home she couldn’t lose her. 

Deciding to just focus on lunch and her family Alex push all thoughts of her ex out of her mind as they joined Colby and Dean. Things were going great until she noticed the frustration building on Willow’s and Bella’s faces. Her eyes traveled to the bar where her ex sat. She had nothing to hide and she didn’t want Willow upset. Squeezing her hand she looked around at the group before taking a deep breath and made a decision to speak, to all of them. 

“So uh, guys..., Bella informed me that you all have met or seen Charlotte, who happens to be my ex - and the one who also happens to be sitting at the bar just a few meters away from us. She is the one I told you about Willow. She showed up out of the blue after my shift yesterday and it seems that she might not be leaving quite yet as I had anticipated. Anyway, I just didn’t want you to hear it from someone else and I was also a bit shaken when she just showed up, hence the silence of coming to terms with the fact she turned up unannounced.” 

Alex finished while her eyes focused on Willow. This was who mattered to her the most in this situation, and it mattered what Willow's reaction was. Willow glanced towards the bar where Charlotte was sitting, looking back at the blonde then at Alex she finally shrugged.

“Well, I guess I’d like to know why she’s here, why turn up out of the blue but we all have ex's I get it. It threw you.” 

Alex let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and laughed, she leaned forward and kissed Willow. She was so relieved nothing else mattered. 

“Yeah, well it was about something we had going on before we split. So, I guess we've just gotta sort it then she will be on her way.“

Dean broke the moment where everyone was silent, not knowing if they should or could say anything, it was a moment of awkwardness, “great, so now that question is answered, Willow can calm the fuck down and we can eat. I’ll go get us drinks." 

Dean stood and headed to the bar. After placing the order he looked over at Charlotte. "So, I know who you are and I also know that look. The look of wanting  
someone back. I’m not sure why you’re here but leave Alex alone. She’s happy, whatever you have to sort out I’m sure can be done sooner than later eh?”

Charlotte has to laugh at the man’s forwardness, however, unlike Bella's speech, it didn’t charm her. She snapped before thinking. “Yeah, I don’t think a kid can be discussed with one conversation but thanks for your input. Maybe what she has with this friend of yours isn’t that solid if you're all so nervous over the simple fact that I'm here.“

Before Dean could take in what the blonde woman said or respond their drinks were there. He glanced across to the group, seeing the questioning looks at their interaction he backed off and head back to the table. Dean thought about what had been said at the bar, a kid..., did Alex have a kid and how the hell didn’t Willow know about it. So many questions, God he hated caring so much at times. He needed to figure it out, then..., he was going back to butting out. Dean watched Alex with both Bella and Willow. She didn’t seem like the type to hurt anyone…, hell even Bella liked her and Bella liked no one. He wasn’t going to just assume she was being shady not until they talked. She deserved that much at least. 

Alex was happy Willow seemed relaxed with the current situation and all in all they had a pretty good lunch. After walking Willow back to work giving her a longer than needed kiss goodbye. 

As Alex left Willow, she was met by a bickering Bella and Dean. “Ok..., what’s up guys?"

Dean sighed shooting a glare at the teen once more before turning back to Alex. “Look, Alex, I like you and so does Bella and, well that’s saying a lot. Willow has  
never been happier... I know I overstepped telling that woman to leave. She said you guys had to discuss your kid? Do you have a kid? Does Willow know? I know it’s none of my business but we're a family now and we just want to help.” All of Dean's questions came tumbling out at once, there were just things he wanted to know.

Alex couldn’t help but smile at this. Yeah, she should be pissed that there were questions that she didn't herself know the answer to, but this was what she wanted..., to be accepted into their family. because they cared. About Willow and it was now obvious they cared about her too. And in the short time, she had been there and dating Willow she had learned what that meant. 

“Ok..., look you and Bella are five steps ahead of me. I have no kids. However, before Charlotte and I were over we also weren’t happy. I wanted to stop traveling focus on my job and having a family. I don’t think it was in the cards for her but ultimately, she agreed to adoption to make me happy. But that was it, nothing happened and we split up, but she just shows up a year and a half later… there’s a boy orphaned by a car accident and she had her same number from when we submitted the paperwork… She doesn’t want to be a mom but it was always in my plan..., anyway, she wanted me to know so that I still had the option to still go through with the adoption plan. Just without her. “

“But you're not single..., Willow…” Bella said in disbelief of what she was hearing.

“Yes Bella, we’re still new." Alex looked around her, shaking her head slightly, "hell, this is all new for her, I’m not sure how to dump a maybe kid on her.., into the mix of 'us', when Willow and I are still just getting to know each other.“

"I think you guys are doing a great job of getting to know each other, it that office scene was anything to go by..." Bella smirked at Alex as noticed a slight blush rising on Alex's cheeks.

“How old's the kid?” Dean asked curiously.

“Uh… he’s three why?”

“Eh.., what’s one more…, he’s out there has no family... that’s what our family is made up of lost ones who no one else wanted. He’ll fit right in… Talk to Willow, you know she’s stronger than we all give her credit for.“

“Well..., wow... I will talk to her. But the child is in hospital, he was hurt in a car accident." Alex took a deep breath, this was moving so fast that her thoughts were struggling to keep up, "I have to talk to her..., I won’t make this decision without her.”

“Good so go talk to her make your decision and then get rid of the blonde bimbo, I don't trust her.” Bella said before half hugging a shocked Alex. “I gotta get back to my schoolwork. If I’m late Colby will kill me.“ 

As Bella left, Alex stood with Dean, looking at one another silently not quite knowing what to say. The silence was broken as Alex's phone went off...


End file.
